NightFang
by Beekeeper101
Summary: After an attack from a beast he thought was only found in mythology Double D was force to leave his home behind and now at the age of sixteen he is one of the world's greatest monster hunters But after reports of strange abductions taking his place in his home town the young monster hunter must now return to his home and protect the innocent from History's greatest vampire
1. Prologue

**Hey guys BeeKeeper here I want to let you know that this is a remake of my Night Fang story, it will somewhat follow the original story line but there will be some major differences from the last and if these next few chapters get enough positive attention the I will keep continuing to write this so now I bring you The Chronicles of…..Night Fang**

Prologue

In the misty streets of London England, all was quite not a single person could be seen. The full moonlit night shined brightly over the city. But the peaceful moment was interrupted by the sounds of a terrible howling noise echoing through the empty streets.

A shadow of a giant wolf could be seen through the thick fog struggling to break itself free from a young man's grasp around its throat.

The beast swung the young man with much furry, shaking his body left and right as though it were a whip.

Finally the young man's grip loosened and forced him straight into a nearby brick wall, creating a series of cracks surrounding the wall as it began to slowly crumble on top of him.

The beast then leapt high into the air while landing on top of a nearby roof top while trying to regain its composure.

Then from the pile of rubble the young man moved the debris off his body and slowly got back to his feet.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" The young man shouted.

With super human strength he leapt high into the air and landed on the same roof top as the monster.

The beast was shocked to see how the young man had quickly recovered and was now charging straight towards it.

The monster didn't run but decided to meet the young man's challenge head on and ran straight towards him while extending a pair of razor sharp claws from its hands.

Seeing this the young man quickly slid down to his knees and narrowly avoided the beast's attack, while quickly reached into the pockets of his jacket and pulling out a dozen shuriken, which he quickly threw straight into the beast's back.

As the beast howled in pain, streams of smoke and slight sizzling noises came from the areas of the beast's back where the shuriken had struck.

"Oh I'm sorry you wouldn't happen to be allergic to SILVER now are ya?" The young man asked in a sarcastic tone as the beast looked upon the boy with much anger.

As the beast painfully ripped out the silver coated shuriken from it's back, the young man pulled out a scroll from the inside of his jacket and pressed as hard as he could against the print.

Then from a cloud of smoke the young man had strapped on a golden backpack which held a verity of weapons, two assassin blades, two medium sized daggers, and a massive golden staff.

"Alright big boy…COME TO DADDY!" The young man said as he slowly pulled out the two assassin's blades from his backpack.

The beast let out one last screeching howl as it took a running stance. The young man only grinned while spinning the blades around and held onto them reverse grip style.

The two stood motionless, staring down at one another as a gentle breeze swept the hair off the young man's brow.

Then in an instant the beast and the young man came charging straight towards each other, leaping into the air. The beast's razor sharp claws and the young man's blades met and the sound of classing steel echoed throughout the area.

Then as the young man and the beast returned to the ground they both stood motionless each of them holding out their weapons as silence returned to the area.

The young man gave a small smile, as the beast quickly turned itself around and ran straight towards him.

But in the blink of an eye the beast had stopped with its mouth and eyes wide open, struggling for air. Then a red line was cut straight down the beast's chest and a massive amount of its own blood came spewing out in small pools of blood onto the concrete floor.

The young man flicked the right blade as a small stream of blood shed off the edge. With a sigh of relief he young man slid both his blades back into their scabbards.

"Aries do you copy?" The young man asked into a microphone hidden within his right sleeve.

"I read you Agent Night Fang what's the status?" A male voice inside Double D's ear piece replied.

"I just took down the last of the strays from the Omega pack." The Young man known as Night Fang replied.

"Excellent job Night Fang I knew you we're the right man for the job." The voice replied.

"Was there any doubt?" Night Fang in a sarcastic tone.

"We're sending in a cleaning crew to your location now."

Then all of a sudden bright lights and a sudden whirlwind blew away the mist that was surrounding the young man.

He appeared to be sixteen years old, six feet even, with a long dark spiky hair that he kept in a ponytail. The young man wore a black jacket, black jeans, black and white convers, a blue shirt that he wore underneath his jacket and black beanie. Which were all slightly stained with blood from the beast which was now conformed as a werewolf.

Yup that's right a werewolf just like from the underworld movies or even those trashy twilight books. Which I personally think is an excuse for hormonally stressed out teenaged girls to read about shirtless guys prancing around a forest like little woodland pixies ugh… but that's just me.

Oh sorry where are my manners my name is Double D or if you want to get technical Eddward with two D's, anyways back to the present.

As the chopper came in a group of people in blue hazmat suits slid down ropes that came off the sides of the helicopter .

"Sorry about the mess guys." I said as I awkwardly scratched the back of my head as they began to clean up the area, making sure that they left no trace of battle that had just taken place.

Then one more figure came sliding down one of the ropes to meet me underneath the helicopter.

"You're slipping DD." He said as we high fived each other.

"Ah shut up Jack that wolf just took me by surprise that's all. " I said with a smirk.

Now if you're wondering who the guy that I'm talking with is, that's Jack my best friend.

He was a few inches than I was, same age, spikier hair than me minus the pony tail, and wore basically the same things that I was minus the beanie. Cause let's face it only someone as awesome as me could pull off this sweet beanie hehe….

Anyways me and him have been best buds ever since I started this whole thing, and no this wasn't a knitting circle or some book club down the street. No we are a monster hunting organization called H.O.W.L that's right faithful readers yours truly is a monster hunter, and might I say a pretty dang good if I do say so myself hehe…

As the helicopter began to take off, I got a glimpse of the city everything from Big Ben, to the London Eye, and even her majesty's palace was within sight. I always wanted to come here but in better ummm…circumstances.

"So where's the next job." I asked Jack without looking out the window.

"Not so fast Night Fang…..We just got word from headquarters they said that we have to bring you back for a full physical evaluation." Jack replied.

"What but I feel fin….." Just then I noticed a sharp pain within my left shoulder.

"You we're sayin?" Jack asked with a smirk while I held tightly onto it as tightly as I could.

"I guess an evaluation wouldn't hurt " I replied in a joking manor.

I bet by now you're wondering how I was able to survive being thrown against a brick wall at neck breaking speeds, leapt high into the air with super human strength, and handle my own against one of the most terrifying beasts of all mythology hmmmm…..

Well it's actually quite simple….You see there's a reason why I got the name Night Fang it's because…I'm a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It had been a couple of hours since we departed from London, since then we hopped on the back of a supped up hyper jet plane roaring through the skies of Northern Europe a two hundred miles an hour and steadily rising.

I bet since the last time we've talked you've been wondering, how did I become a werewolf, why am I hunting down my own kind, and why wasn't my best friend and the entire H.O.W.L organization trying to hunt me down?

Well seeing as we've got a couple of hours until we reach the North Pole I don't see why I can't kill some time, reminiscing over the past.

Hmmm…..Where to begin…Ah I know!

It all started about four years ago, back when I was twelve living in this place called Peach Creek Hills. It wasn't a small town but more like a small city not like New York or Seattle granted. But still I had a good life a loving family, great friends and a great future ahead of me or so I thought, apparently fate had OTHER plans for me instead.

You see I was out exploring the forest around the city one autumn night, due to these weird reports of strange animal attacking's on the local wildlife, and I was planning on writing a paper on the incidents so I set off to capture some photographic evidence of the recent attacks.

But what I didn't know was that I was going to be the beast's next victim. As I got deeper and deeper into the forest I recall the horrible scent of decaying animal bodies filling the air and as much as I wanted turn back. My curiosity was keeping me from running and would lead to the biggest mistake of my life.

As I began to take some photos of the recent attack sights, I heard rustling from the bushes and trees. At first I thought it was all in my head or that it was paranoia trying to get the better of me, but the sounds kept getting louder and louder. My heart began to pound against the side of my chest, my breath grew harder and harder to draw.

Then I could see a shadow like figure creping ever so closely towards me, while growling in a low demonic like tone. Then next thing I knew was running for my life as a monster from a horror show was casing me through the forest, I kept shouting for help praying that someone in town could hear my cries for help.

As I was running I had failed to see the broken tree branch that was lying on the ground, and carelessly tripped over it allowing this monster to pin me down to ground with a loud THUMP. As I struggled to free myself from the beast's grasp, I began to feel a sharp pain gnawing on my right shoulder realizing that the beast had dug its razor sharp blood teeth deep within my shoulder.

` As my strength began to fade I still struggled to set myself free from the beast's grasp. But it was no use my body was beginning to give up on me, and I could feel myself slowly expiring. My eyelids felt like two large lead pieces and slowly began to close, while everything went silent I couldn't even feel the monster ripping out chunks of my skin and muscle tissue from my arms.

It's funny I never would have guessed that the last few things that I would ever see in my life we're a giant monster gnawing at my shoulders, me slowly drowning in a pool of my own blood, and a pair of yellow glowing eyes.

Those horrible glowing yellow eyes made you feel like you were staring into evil itself, while striking fear straight into your soul. Then I finally collapsed while slowly being engulfed by darkness, afraid that I would never awaken again.

But to my surprise I did wake up, but instead of being deep within the forest, I was in a hospital surrounded by all my friends and family, all of them eagerly waiting for me to say something.

But when I tried to talk a sudden pain took over my shoulder and every one flinched towards me, checking to see if I was alright.

I motioned my parents to grab a hand mirror on the other side of the room to give to me, and without hesitation my mother gave me the mirror.

And to my shock I found multiple scars running down from my shoulder down to the base to my arm, some of the scars we're much deeper than others.

After a few hours I finally had the strength to speak and I explained to everyone the whole incident and gave a small description of the beast to the local authorities, they then began their search of the beast.

After a few weeks had past the police had came up with no evidence of the beast's whereabouts, but I was just glad that the beast was gone and that I was still alive and I was looking forward for everything to go back to normal.

But a yet again faithful reader that wasn't going to be the end of it, you see on the day that I was supposed to be released from the hospital. Three men in long black trench coats came asking my parents if they could speak with me and me alone.

At first they we're skeptical but I just figured that these people we're from like another agency wanting to know more about the attack.

So after telling my parents that it was okay to leave while I talked with them, but once my parents left I was introduced to a very shocking revelation.

The men in the three black trench coats explained to me that the animal that had attacked me wasn't an ordinary wolf or any local predators surrounding the forest, it was indeed a werewolf.

At first I thought that these guys we're apart of some cruel joke that my friends had made up, but from one look of their eyes I knew they weren't joking around.

They also told me that in one month's time, during the next full moon I would become a werewolf myself.

I remember feeling angry and upset and a feeling of denial that these guys had to have been joking, when they told me that if I went with them then they could help me control the beast that was slowly growing inside me.

I just told them to leave, and that I didn't believe their stories and to never bug me or my family ever again.

They agreed, but not before this.

"Just remember Eddward WE'LL BE WATCHING YOU….." one of the men said in a calm yet eerie tone.

After that my life slowly returned to normal, it was almost that the attack had never happened.

But in exactly one month's time, when the moon had reached its fullest. Everything began to change.

I started to have these nightmares of the beast attacking me while also devouring me. But the nightmares began to grow worse, and I began seeing more visions of the beast attacking livestock around town, while leaving trails of dead animal carcasses in its wake.

But I soon realized that those dreams we're not visions of the beast but they we're of…Me…..They we're of me…As the beast.

I couldn't believe it…..I…..I had become the beast that had attacked me, and I was attacking innocent animals and I couldn't stop myself.

I kept it a secret from everyone that I loved so that I wouldn't worry them or even scaring them. It was about this point that I felt so alone, unable to tell anyone what was going on, afraid that the beast would take over at any moment and devour the ones that I cared about.

Just as I was about to give up on hope, the men in the black trench coats came back one night. They told me that they had developed a device that could help me control the beast, but they wanted me to do one thing in order get this device.

They wanted me to give up everything and everyone that I loved and join this secret organization called H.O.W.L and become a monster hunter just like them.

Just before I could give them my answer, they told me they would give me the device weather I said yes or no, but this the device was only a temporary cure an even with it I could still transform into a werewolf. They also said that if I became a full-fledged monster hunter I could track down the beast that did this to me, and kill it.

By doing so I could lift the curse and free my soul from an eternity of servitude to the beast itself.

All I knew was that if it meant keeping the ones that I loved safe from myself, then I would do whatever it took. I packed my bags, and left a letter on my bed explaining to my family that I had to leave in order to protect them and find the beast, before the monster inside me could get a chance to get its hand on them.

Then in the middle of the night I leapt through the night sky with the trenched coat men and began my new life as a monster hunter.

Once I became an agent of H.O.W.L the trenched cloaked men said gave me the devise that could help me control the monster within.

It was a moon shaped necklace that the leader of H.O.W.L also known as Aries explained to me that the necklace absorbs the moonlight that my body would normally absorb and would prevent me from transforming into a werewolf. Not only that but it would allow me to harness the moonlight that the necklace had absorbed and allow me to use my werewolf powers in proportions.

Not to mention that those same powers saved me and Jack from a dozen or so vampires, werewolves, and a zombie infestations…..Well they weren't so much as zombies, but more like people being mined controlled by a freaky voodoo witch that was trying to take over this town in Georgia few years back, but that's a different story.

Then there's my best friend Jack, he was recruited by H.O.W.L as well but unlike me he wasn't a werewolf or a vampire, nope he was a soccer in training.

His magical powers gave him the edge over all the monsters that we've faced over the years. I also know how to control magic too but unlike Jack my magic is focused towards all my my physical abilities whenever I'm in any of my werewolf transformations, thus explaining how I was able to survive being thrown through a brick wall, or leaping onto the roof top of a three story building.

"Hey Double D we're landing now." Jack said as he shook my unconscious body.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm up I'm up!" I said in a slight annoyed tone while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Well sorry guys that's all the time I've got for now cause as soon as I get off this jet I've got a hot date with a medical chamber, then I'm off onto my next assignment.

So until next time this is NightFang signing off…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Double D…..Hey Double D, we're starting to land now." Jack said as he shook my unconscious body.

"Alright, Alright I'm up I'm up." I replied in an annoyed yet groggy tone.

As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I noticed the frozen tundra locate beneath the jet from the window that I was sitting next to.

"How long we're we flying?" I said as I let out a yawn while stretching my body.

"About four hours." Jack replied.

"How's the ol'shoulder holdin?" Jack asked as he noticed how I was rubbing it.

"Sore as ever." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

Ever since the attack my shoulder gets sore every now and then.

"I bet, it was a long night." Jack replied.

Then the both of us felt the jet slowly returning to the earth below.

"Breaker, breaker. H.O.W.L Artic Base this is The Morning Dawn. Requesting permission to land over." The pilot said into a mic that was located to the side of his helmet.

"Morning Dawn this is H.O.W.L Artic Base you are cleared for landing. And welcome to the North Pole you guys." A woman from the artic base replied.

Soon the frozen tundra below began to shake and shift, as a massive sized entry way slowly began to open.

As the jet began to slowly descend into the underground base, there were layers and layers of H.O.W.L agents roaming the many floors of the base.

As soon as the jet touched ground, I was immediately transported to the medical bay while Jack was brought to a debriefing room to discuss a new mission with the board of directors.

Which I though was strange considering that they always had both me and Jack go in together for any and all debriefings. But I was too sore and too tired to even care, so as soon as I was brought into the medical bay, and was transferred into a medical chamber where I went out like a light.

Later I found myself in an out of body experience, I was hovering over this dark and misty woods.

I couldn't figure out where I was or why I was brought here. But as soon as I heard the sounds of kid calling out for help, I was immediately transported deep within the forest while the boy's cries kept getting louder and louder.

I couldn't tell why but his cries we're…..Familiar to me, I mean if that makes any sense.

As my floating body had reached where the boy's cries had originated, I was horrified. Like a stomach turning, can't even speak or move kind of horrified.

I was witnessing a werewolf attack, and the little boy was the beast's main course. Acting upon my natural monster hunting reflexes, I quickly reached to my back to grab my katana blades. But as fast as my reflexes I realized that I did not have my blades.

With anger fueling my fists I quickly came charging to the beast and delivered a quick yet powerful right hook to his head.

But much like the wind to the human touch my fist went straight through him as though I were a phantom.

Just as was about to launch another attack I looked down at the young boy who the werewolf was attacking and I was terrified.

The little boy who the werewolf was attacking was…..Me….It was…Me….

This wasn't just any ordinary werewolf attack. This was the same attack that I had experience six years ago, the same attack that changed my life forever.

As I watched in horror as the werewolf kept gnawing at me, the werewolf quickly turned its head straight towards me, staring at me with those same yellow glowing demonic eyes that I remembered from that day.

"YOU WILL CONTINUE MY LEGACY!" The beast said in a low scratchy growl.

The beast then leapt towards me, then a flash of light blinded my vision and the next thing I know I'm back in the Artic Base's Medical Center.

"Are you okay?" one of the doctors asked as I came to.

Before I could answer I found myself floating in a vat of blue colored water while and oxygen masked was supplying me with air.

"Ugh…A little light headed but otherwise…..Alright." I said while the team of doctors began to drain the blue water from my chamber.

"Your brainwaves were going all haywire the past two hours are you sure you're alright?" Another doctor asked.

When the water had finally drained, I was back on my feet a little wobbly but was still standing.

"Yeah….Just…..Nightmares." I replied while I grabbed a towel from a H.O.W.L agent.

Meanwhile deep within a secured conference room Jack found himself arguing with H.O.W.L's head directors about the assignment they wanted him to partake in.

"No, absolutely not. You want me then Double D has to come to!" Jack said in an angry tone.

"You know how close Double D is to this case." A man on a TV monitor who was cloaked in a shadow said.

"I refuse to go on any assignment without him." Jack argued.

"Shouldn't I be allowed to hear the assignment before rejecting it?" another male voice said.

Suddenly Jack and the people on the TV monitors turned their attention towards the young man.

They were all surprise that it was me as I entered the conference room.

"Hey Double D you feeling better?" Jack asked as I took the seat that was next to him.

"Peachy." I said while giving the board of directors my complete attention.

"Now what's the assignment?"

A normal person couldn't tell by how each of the directors were covered in a mask of shadows, but I could tell that they weren't totally up to debriefing me about this latest assignment.

"Well this new assignment is a reconnaissance slash retrieval assignment." A director said as the lights in the conference room went dim, while massive flat screen came down from the ceiling.

"The location is Peach Creek Hills." Another director said.

I was shocked to hear about the location but I did my best to hide my expression.

"We recently sent out two of our best agents to investigate a recent animal attacking that had taken here at this local farm." A female director said as images came onto the flat screen.

The pictures were of a recent so called animal attacks involving a local family farm. The pictures showed dismembered or decapitated or some other fancy word for describing animals found torn literally into pieces.

"Wait, that picture of that guy with the blue hair can you enlarge it please." I asked.

"Whatchya see DD?" Jack asked.

As the picture enlarged, it showed a young man with blue hair weeping over the loss of his animals.

"That guy…..He and his family had just bought that farm a year before I was attacked." I replied.

"What was his name….Uhh….Ralf…..Roof….Rolf!' I said after finally remembering the guy's name.

"Poor guy….a lot of those animals were like his friends." I added.

"Anyways!" The same female director said getting all of our attentions back.

"Local authorities have identified this as a wild bear or wolf attack."

"Okay so why would we need to send two of our best agents to investigate?" Jack asked.

"Well upon further examination. We found that the animal bodies that weren't totally torn apart were drain entirely of their blood." A male director replied.

"Not only that but, our researchers were able to detect vampire DNA within their bodies as well."

"We order the team to obtain the animal remains and to completely destroy them as well."

"But why?" I asked.

"To prevent any cross species." The female director said.

"Anyways we also requested that the team investigate any more possible leads to the vampire's hideouts." A male director said.

"Okay." I said in a confused tone.

"But about a week ago we lost contact with the two operatives. And the only thing we have left on them is this video feed that they gave us just before they mysteriously vanished. The male director said as he posted the video feed onto the flat screen TV.

It was shot deep within the forest the video was in that night vision green.

"This is agent Cowell and Decker of H.O.W.L. We believe that we found a possible vampire hive on the outskirts of Peach Creek Hills." One of the agents said.

"It is exactly thirty miles within the western mountains, and we are now about to enter the…."

"Wait did you hear that?" the other agent asked.

Soon both agents silenced themselves and slowly pulled out their weapons. They scanned their surroundings and after a few minutes they both took in a sigh of relief.

But soon after a low growl took over the silence and then the scene turned hectic. As gun fire could be heard as the camera that was located within one of the agent's sunglasses was knocked off the agent's head.

Then the video feed was lost and the audio went silent.

"So you see we need a search party to investigate the whereabouts of the missing agents, while at the same time we need the team to find that hive and investigate it." A male director said.

"What you say Double D?" Jack asked.

I didn't respond right away but decided to consider my options.

"…Alright, I'll take the case." I said.

"But like what Jack said I'm not going in without my number one wingman."

"Fair enough." The directors said in unison.

"You will be heading to Peach Creek Hills, tomorrow morning." A male Director said.

"You both will have a HQ set up and your team will meet you in the morning as your flight take off."

"Team?" Both me and Jack asked.

"Yes team you didn't expect to go in this alone did you?" Aries said as he came another TV screen.

But much like the other directors his face was covered in a mask of shadows as well.

"Uhh….Actually we weren't too sure on that." I replied.

"You two may have done an excellent job out on the field, but you two are still junior ranked agents."

"But Aries I know we're ready we can handle ourselves." Jack said.

"No but's Jack rules are rules." Aries said just before he and the other directors vanished from the screens.

A few hours after the meeting me and Jack were back in our dorm room packing our bags for the next day's trip.

"So you nervous about going back home?" Jack asked.

"A little…..I mean…Six years is a long time." I said while reminiscing over the memories I had for my home.

"You know Double D when it comes to being a monster hunter you have limitless amount of courage. But when it comes to being a normal person you have a heart of gold ya'old softy." Jack said a grin.

I quickly jabbed his right arm and we both had a good laugh, and after a few hours we finally packed our bags and crawled into our bunk beds and prepared ourselves for our next assignment.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Drizzling rain, howling winds and roaring thunder filled the autumn night. As the citizens of Peach Creek Hills ran for shelter from the storm, while one cloaked figured stood high on top of the mountains that were surrounding the small city.

Suddenly a cloud of black smoke appeared behind the figure. A pale colored creature with no eyes, nose, or ears emerged from the cloud of smoke kneeling before the figure.

"I have returned master." The hideous creature said in a low raspy tone.

"Have you found the girl?" The cloaked figure said as he turned his attention towards the creature.

"Yes…Master….Here I have a photo…Just as you have requested." The creature said as it pulled out a photograph.

As the cloaked man took the photo, the creature looked onward to the city, licking it's lips ever so hungrily.

"Excellent, you have done well my servant." The cloaked figure said as he placed the photo within his cloak.

"Please Master…..May we just this once…Feed on just a few of the humans…There are so many of the, the mass won't notice one, two, three people missing.." the creature said.

"No!" The cloaked man said.

"I've already told you until we have the girl, none of us shall feast."

"But Master…It has been many moons since any of us have eaten."

Suddenly the cloaked man tightly wrapped his left hand around the creature's throat, making it squeal and gasp for air.

"You don't think that I too urn to feed once again?" The cloaked man said in a low growl.

"But I know quite too well that if any of us get a single taste of that red nectar within the humans. Then we would all lose ourselves and go on a rampage throughout the city, devouring every soul within it, including my beloved." The man said as he threw the creature to the side.

"But M-Master….." The creature said as it struggled to catch it's breath.

"I've already lost her once and I will not loser her again. Do I make myself clear nave?" The cloaked man asked.

"Y-Yes…Sire." The creature replied.

"But fear not, for once we possess this girl, we shall devour this entire city in celebration for mine and my beloved's union." The cloaked man said as he returned his attention towards the city.

"Yes…My lord….But…."

The cloaked man gave a sigh.

"Have those two humans we've captured a few days ago, reviled any of their secrets?"

"N-No sire not yet."

"Well then, if they're not going to talk. Then they might be of use as a midnight snack."

The creature gave a smile, while eagerly jumping into the air.

"Really master?"

"Yes my son, go now and tell all your brothers and sisters that there is fresh meat tonight."

"Thank you master thank you." The creature said as it vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

The man took the photo from within his cloak.

"It won't be long now, my love." The man said as a flash of lightning enveloped the stormy night sky.

"So these are our new team mates huh?" I asked with an unsure look on my face.

"So it appears


End file.
